Bella's Lost Days
by wolfrun1
Summary: What went on during the three days Bella missed? Spoilers for Breaking Dawn.


Don't read this until you've gotten through at least chapter 22 in _Breaking Dawn_.

Edward stood over his wife, pumping her chest over and over again to get the thick venom following through her system. Her heart wouldn't move to help him.

"Please, Bella" he choked out, his throat lump and dry from tears that would never fall. "Don't give up on me. I won't let you go. I can't."

His breath caught when he heard the faint beating. He immediately pulled his hands away, the thumping only got stronger when he did.

He collapsed on to the floor, releasing the breath that he never needed to be holding. When he looked up at her, she was breathing too. Breathing with him.

"Alice." He whispered the name breathlessly.

She was by his sides in seconds.

"So you could hear it too." She said it more like a statement than a question. Too bad he didn't know what she meant by it.

"Bella's alive." He looked up at her and almost smiled. But he was still too worried to be truly happy.

"Not for long." Alice giggled.

She was right. Three days from now, that heart would stop again. Only this time, it would be for the better. She'd be in his arms again.

"What were you talking about?"

"What—when?"

"Just now—when you walked through the door, you said that I could 'hear it too'."

"Oh," she smiled but mentally tried to block out the words she'd heard before walking through the door. "Just listen and you'll know what."

He did what she told him to.

"_Get away from me, you filthy thing!" _Rosalie hissed.

"_Aw, come on, Blondie—I mean, _Rosalie_—Rose. I just want to hold her." _He heard Jacob…whining?

"_No! I know you just want to kill her. Kill her because that _girl_ wasn't strong enough to live through the birth!"_

Edward hissed at the tone Rosalie had taken when she described Bella—"that _girl_". But he continued to listen on.

"_Yeah, you tell him, Rosie!"_ Emmett laughed. _"He just wants her killed. Beat him dead!"_

"_No! I would never kill Renesmee! She's just baby! Please, just let me hold her!"_ He—he just called Renesmee a…baby. Not a monster, a thing, a half-breed, but a _baby_.

Edward's focus was no longer on the conversation, but on the inside of Jacob's mind. What was he thinking?

Alice watched him in silence. She didn't know what was going on either, but she doubted Jacob was really a threat to the child—not with Rose, Emmett, and Jasper down stairs with her. Though, it's not like Emmett was actually helping anyone by laughing and cheering Rosalie on, but Jasper could step in if it got rough.

She was suddenly stopped in her thoughts when a snarl erupted from Edward's throat and he shot through the room in a whisper of flying feet. Alice followed him to the door, but he stopped.

"Alice," He turned to face her, his voice harsh and angry. "Get that dog out of my house. Now."

"Aw, Ed," Alice pouted, "does he really have to go? He's been such a big help, and it's not like he's really going to hurt—"

"Alice!" Edward cut her off.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "If you want him out so badly, why don't _you_ make him leave?"

Edward looked angrily over his shoulder, back to where Bella lay almost completely still on the cold, metal table. His eyes softened when they met her.

Alice sighed, "I'll see what I can do." She leapt down the stairs.

"_Jake, Ed says he wants you gone."_ He heard Emmett's laughter get louder.

"_Please, no."_ Black sounded on the edge of tears. _"Don't make me leave her."_

"Tell him to come up here." Edward ordered louder than necessary.

There were loud foot falls heading his way as Jacob took the stairs ten steps at a time.

The door to the office slammed shut when the wolf-boy came through it—baby in hand—and attempted to keep the others out. It was a wasted effort; the door was ripped off its hinges only moments afterward by Rose.

"Give her back!" She screeched.

"But I just got her!"

"Give _me _my daughter." Edward held out his arms.

Jacob looked him up and down a moment, his eyes wide. He reluctantly handed the child over to her father.

"Now get out." He glared into Jacob's eyes, "Before I throw you out."

"Please, blood—Edward, just…I can't…." He really did looked on the edge of tears. "I—I think I…."

"I _know_."

The others in the room were silent. They couldn't understand what was going on. They only knew that Edward was seeing red, and that Jacob was the reason for it.

Alice was the first to speak. "What's going on?"

"The dog," Edward put as much metaphorical venom into the nickname as he possibly could. "It _imprinted_."

Alice was the only one in the room to gasp.

"You mean he…with Renes—uh! Jake, that's gross! And I actually thought you were a nice guy! I trusted you!"

"NO! It's not like that!"

"Wha? What does 'imprint' mean?" Emmett asked when nobody else did.

"He thinks Renesmee is _his_." Alice spit.

"I don't think; I know she is!"

"Oh, God! The dog's a straight Michael Jackson! Get him before he bleaches his skin!"

Jasper and Emmett tackled the poor boy to the ground. They lifted his struggling body of the floor and carried him to the now open window.

Jacob phased in mid-air as he fell in order to cushion his fall. He hit the ground with a low thud.

He stood—all the way up and onto his hind legs. His big head could almost reach the window he had been thrown from.

"We're not letting you back in!" Edward growled in response to the unasked question. The rest of the family was hissing behind him.

Wolf Jacob whined, his eyes trying there best to look innocent. But then he froze and Edward smirked. They both turned to look into the forest in front of the house where two sets of giant paws could be heard crashing down on the dirt with lightning speed. Jake—still whimpering—crouched down on the ground to prepare himself for what was to happen next.

The huge grey wolf launched itself through the trees and into the air, a deep and deadly growl rumbling through her open muzzle as it bit down into the awaiting Alpha's side.

Jacob cried out in pain and apology.

Seth's sandy body rushed to his side, barking at Leah and howling a cry for help that everyone around them refused to answer.

To be continued….

Tell me what ya think and I'll continue!


End file.
